See Me, My Beautiful
by SeekRett
Summary: Such beauty... I want it for myself. To take and to ravish and to so completely own. AU. YamiBaku. M for sex against a streetlamp. Yami's POV.
1. Because I Can See You

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its beautiful boys...

**Rating-** M for next chapter

**Warning-** If you dislike boy/boy relationships or find them offensive, you should not read this story

* * *

**See Me, My Beautiful**

**Chapter 1**

**Because I Can See You**

Sometimes I'll just see him on the street. Walking home, to school, to work.

He's beautiful.

Dangerous spikes of long, white hair. Doe brown eyes that could glare a bulgy biker into submission. A thin figure and he's smart to compliment that with a leather jacket, fitting jeans and muscle shirts. And those thick boots.

A spiked collar gives the impression he's obediant to one of an evil upcoming.

I know for a fact that he's not obediant to anyone.

He lives alone, and only pays rent when he wants to... Usually after the landlord hounds him for months. He'll simply walk by and toss it onto his desk without a look toward him.

I love that about him.

I watch him often, because its so easy. He's oblivious to the world when he's listening to his iPod and strolling along, pale hands shoved into his pockets.

My red-tinted amythest eyes drink in his appearance thirstily.

Such beauty... I want it for myself. To take and to ravish and to so completely _own_.

I wish he'd turn and look at me. See me while I watch him, wanting him for my selfish reasons.

And now I'm watching him. It's night. Dark, glimmering, beautiful as it reflects from his angelic lie of an appearance.

I follow, boots not making a sound and I watch closely, out of sight.

But he slows. As do I

He pulls the earphones from his ears and my heart stops.

His beautiful frame turns slightly, creamy neck at an angle as chocolate eyes immediately catch onto me.

My beautiful...

"Yami?"

* * *

So, folks! Hope you liked this first chap! The second will most likely be yaoi-full... maybe... I'll have to work on it. If you want it, review and tell me what you think so far!!!

-**Seekrett-**


	2. Come To Understand

**Disclaimer-** I dun own it...

**Warning-** Man sex and language.

**Rating-** M for this chapter... Because of the above.

Enjoy!

* * *

**See Me, My Beautiful**

**Chapter 2**

**Come To Understand**

He remembers me...

"Bakura." I smile. My unrealistically spiked hair shifted in the night wind as I made my way toward him.

A smirk graced his delicious lips, "I had no clue you were a late-night-stroller as well..."

I came to his side and reflected the smirk, "I'm not."

"Then you should be sleeping." Bakura lifted a hand to run back through his deadly hair.

_With you..._ I blinked the thought from my head and chuckled, "I've not got a curfew."

"Well, neither have I." Bakura countered, hooking the earphones into his shirt and eyeing me carefully.

I shivered at the feel of his gaze sliding over me, as if he were breathing sensually along my skin, "Then we should hang out."

"Why is that?"

"Stop asking questions."

"What if I like-"

This is when you ready the dictionary to flatten the side of my head, friends. Watching those luscious lips smirking and grinning and so simply talking was driving me insane... Plus, this was an effective way to cut someone off, yeah?

I bent and kissed him.

Not a gentle, 'please be quiet now' kiss. More of a 'shut up and let me fuck you hard against the wall' kiss. And I did more to indicate.

I pressed him back roughly against the streetlamp we stood under, cradling the back of his head and plunging into the sweet nectar within his heated, wet mouth.

He did nothing for a moment, eyes wide open and tongue unmoving. And then he smirked against my lips and, Mother of Ra, did he _kiss me._

I was supposed to be dominant. My superior height and deeper voice and slittier eyes should've made that clear.

Bakura didn't seem to care. He lured my tongue into his mouth and sucked on it wetly, mewling like a happy, sexy kitten and I had to pant to keep breathing.

And I was still getting over the shock of being kissed in return. Now Bakura was full-on pleasure-assaulting my mouth and my mind was damn near nonexistent.

I whimpered(I admit to it...) and moaned until he released me seconds later, licking his lips and catching his breath, "What took you so long?"

"So long?" I asked, dazed.

"To see me... I've been watching you, Yami..." He purred against my humming lips.

I sank my fingers into his hair absently, "That's silly. You couldn't have been... I've been watching _you_."

Bakura let loose a deadly smile, "You think I didn't notice?"

My eyes widened... And then my cheeks were burning, "W-well, I-"

"Watching is different. Watching is looking from afar. Seeing is taking in, understanding... Grasping." How did he pull off that sexy purr?... And why was I suddenly so anxious to 'see' Bakura so much better?

"You want me to g-... grasp you?" As immature as it was, I couldn't keep the innuendo from my mind. Besides, it was hard to interpret everything when you've got Bakura nibbling and sucking on your lips.

"Very much so." He murmured, now fumbling with the buttons of my shirt.

"Whoa, hold on, we're outside!" But I didn't move... I'd somehow gotten my thigh between his legs and he was grinding down against it like a desperate whore. Unbelievably arousing.

"Perfect... The whole world can hear how loud you make me scream..." He panted, running his palms over my exposed chest and looking up at me with eyes that were somehow so innocent and so mischievous at the same time.

"Holy hell..." I breathed, pressing into his touch and shifting my thigh against the growing erection in his jeans. Yeah, I'd been waiting for this, but... "Bakura, I-"

"I have lube... No condom, but that doesn't matter... If you don't fucking take me now you can say good-bye to that pretty little head of yours because after I fucking chew it off it's plummeting straight to fucking Hell..." He grit, bucking roughly against my leg.

I blinked, "... When was the last time you got laid?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me!"

I almost laughed at this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle, shoving it into my hand.

I smiled. So, he wanted me that bad?... Maybe only teasing would be accepted... I rather liked my head.

I coated my fingers with the lube and slipped them down the back of Bakura's pants.

Bakura shivered and clutched to me as one finger entered slowly, torturously.

My mouth watered at how tight he felt already... And it was just one finger!

Slipping another finger in, I pushed them in and out slowly, causing Bakura's hips to rock as he panted. I grinned, removing my thigh from between his legs.

Bakura growled at the loss, pressing back roughly on my fingers and tearing at the opening of my pants. The third finger entered and he cried out deliciously, arching against me, "Mnn, damn it... I love your fingers..." He murmured hazily, grinding his ass down on my intruding digits.

I chuckled when he got my pants open and reached in. Eager Bakura was something I'd never seen before... And now that he was flushed and panting, I was treasuring the sight more than I ever thought I would.

I moaned softly as he spread the lube over my cock and then shoved his own pants down.

Eager Bakura was definitely a sight to behold... Only for me, though. He's mine, so back off.

"I hope you know, you're incredibly sexy..." I murmured as he bucked back into my hand.

"No mush-talk..." He shifted, pushing at my hand so my fingers were extracted, "You're lubed so fuck me already..."

I was having a hard time grasping the fact that Bakura's cock was almost as big as mine... Oh well, at least I was the bigger one...

Bakura turned to face the streetlamp... And I didn't like that plan...

I grinned and turned him back around, "Take off your pants..."

Bakura huffed in exasperation, kicking off the boots and then shoving off the pants, "It would've been just as easy to- Eek!" He yelped when I picked him up and braced his back against the pole, wrapping his legs around my waist as I nudged at his opening with my now-aching erection.

He blinked, "Efficient."

I grinned, "Hell yeah." And then shoved in.

His back arched and he cried out beautifully. And I got to watch it all... The expression of pain and pleasure and need that drove me forward.

I breathed. I was afraid I might come already... It was delicious, his tight heat. And his panting breaths were rustling the hair by my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I shifted and he moaned, bucking against me.

I took that as a good sign and pulled back slowly before pushing back in.

"I'm not a virgin..." Bakura hissed, "Fuck me so I can't walk tomorrow morning..."

Gladly.

This was when the beasts came out. I pounded into Bakura so hard and fast I fear I may have dented the streetlamp. Bakura's demon lay within his voice. He vocalized _everything_. Every scrap of pleasure he felt was known through his enchanting cries.

I swear, you would have paid me good money for getting Bakura to scream as loud as he did when he climaxed if you'd heard it... Hm, maybe you did...

I'd started pumping his weeping cock and when he did come, it was hard and loud. I came merely a nanosecond after, an impressive orgasm, I might say. My knees went weak and we slid down the pole as I pulled out.

"You're a fantasy lover..." I panted, "No one screams like that..."

Bakura grinned tiredly, "Something I'm proud of..."

We were silent for a few moments.

"... I'd like... to see more of you." I muttered quietly.

Bakura blinked... Then began to pull his shirt over his head.

"No, no, I meant the other kind of see!... The understanding one..." I found myself blushing.

Bakura smirked, "Well, understanding usually leads to 'grasping' anyway..." He winked.

I punched his arm and stood, "You're gonna make me reconsider..."

He used my leg to pull himself up, picking up his pants and pulling them on, "You won't... I'm a fantasy lover..." He fastened the button and zipped up the fly, "I even go commando..."

Well, damn, he had me there...

"Fine." I said stubbornly, doing up my own jeans, "Meet me somewhere at sometime..."

"You know where my place is..." Bakura smiled, still glowing slightly from earlier pleasure.

I was proud that I could make him this much more beautiful.

I blushed anyway, "We're meeting in your room?"

"At two o-clock in the afternoon. That way, you get to 'see' in every sense of the word..." He stepped into his boots and grinned, "Male bonding..."

I knew exactly what bond he was talking about, "You're more perverted than I thought..."

"Get used to it, lover..." He kissed my lips and headed off... Walking a little funny.

I couldn't help but laugh.

My beautiful...

**_Fin_**

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa! It's over! But I will be writing a sequel, of course... A whole line of stories following these two. Review review!!!

-**SeekRett**-

P.S.

Yes, the title of this chapter is an innuendo... Bad SeekRett!!!


End file.
